Finding Camp Half-Blood
by Troublelover16
Summary: I was an outcast, alone amongst those of my age...People thought I was crazy, or just plain weird if they were nice. I had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. I had never known any other place. But after years of just putting up with it, I had finally decided to leave and face the unknown world on my own, in hopes of finding where I was truly meant to be.
1. Prologue

**Well hello everyone, Troublelover16 here. This is my first attempt at a PJO fanfiction and I hope you guys enjoy it. :) It's actually a crossover story, but seeing as you can only pick one other story for a crossover, I put it under Artemis Fowl thought it will also include some Harry Potter as well.  
**

Prologue

_As I lay in the lush green meadow, gazing up at the sparkling stars, with the silvery moonlight shining down on me, I thought about my life so far and how I knew that there was something better out there than the life I had been leading thus far. At the young age of fifteen I knew that I didn't belong in the dreary little city that I called 'home.' Something about it felt all wrong; from the fake smiles to the so called 'truth' and the unreal faces of the people I called family. I didn't belong there. It just wasn't possible. I was an outcast, alone amongst those of my age, unable to find anything in common with any one. I was different from my unbelievable knowledge of strange things all the way to my outlandish personality. People thought I was crazy, or just plain weird if they were nice. But I dealt with it, because I had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. I had never known any other place. But after years of just putting up with it, I had finally decided to leave and face the unknown world on my own, in hopes of finding where I was truly meant to be. Which is how I had ended up in that meadow on that fateful summer night. But what came after you say? What came before? All I can say for now is that I did find my place. I wouldn't be writing this if I hadn't. If I hadn't… well, I'd most likely be dead. As horrible as that sounds, I afraid that it's the reality in which I live in. In fact, it's the reality of the vast majority of my kind. And what is that you ask?_

_Well my friends… I'm what you call a demi-god, a half-blood in simpler terms. I am sharing this dangerous fact with you, because if by some chance you are actually reading this, you yourself are in the same situation as I was. If that is the case then there is a great probability that you yourself are a half-blood yourself. If not… the world is probably in immense peril. Though I pray that this is not the case. It is more likely that you yourself are a young demigod and are in the midst of a life-changing cycle of events that will either help you… or send you spiraling out of control to your doom. _

_Now, as this entry is drawing to a close, I leave you with some words of advice. If you believe that there is a chance you may be like me, you need to make your way to Long Island, New York. I can't say why, but just know that all of your questions will be answered upon arrival. So, farewell for now dear friends. I hope to see you soon._

_ ~Desirea Short, daughter of Apollo_

**That's it for now. Chapter one should be coming soon, but in the mean time... Review please! -TL16  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

I awoke to the sounds of the birds chirping. I sat up and took a good look at my surroundings for I had been unable to get a good look when I arrived late the night before. The meadow I had stumbled upon was pretty much in the middle of nowhere, and by the looks of it I was the only visitor, other than the wildlife, for quite some time, if not the very first. Finding myself humming to the melodious sound of the birds, I gathered my things and headed north. I would have preferred to stay in this lovely meadow, but unfortunately I had somewhere to go. Though it might sound a little strange, I didn't know where that was yet. All I knew was the direction I was supposed to head, thanks to a recurring dream I had, starting a few months ago.

The dream was odd, to say the least. There wasn't much to it, just a spinning compass that eventually stopped, pointing towards north. I'd say that was about as clear as a dream can get. But there was one thing that I didn't understand… the symbols that were on the compass. I recognized some of them, but the others were beyond my knowledge. I managed to draw a picture, so I wouldn't forget, but that's all. With the decision to focus on heading north for the time being, I put away all thoughts of the strange symbols.

Oh pardon me I haven't introduced myself. How rude. The name's Desirea, Desirea Short. Most just call me Desi for short. Ha… pun NOT intended. I'm about 3' 2'', so yes, I'm _short_, in more ways than one. I have wavy, shoulder length, sandy blond hair and mismatched eyes, one hazel and one blue. I'm fifteen years old and I have just run away from home. So yeah… I'm not your average teenager.

Anyways, I made my way to a dirt road that stretched for miles and miles. I sighed. It looked as though no one had traveled this road for weeks. There was no luck of hitching a ride here. Oh well.

With another sigh, I began to head north, down the dusty road, with nothing but the birds for company. I whistled a short little melody and listened as the birds echoed it back to me. This always brought a smile to my face. The birds were the only creatures to ever appreciate my music. Who knew they'd like Owl City?

Before long I came across a sign, pointing in the direction I was going, that read:

'New York 50 miles'

Oh… Interesting. It was great to finally be able to know where I was. I hadn't seen a road sign for months. Maybe I should've stuck to known roads and maybe I would've come across more landmarks… But that's bedside the point. I was on a mission and I was determined to reach my destination, wherever that was.

I kept walking until late in the night before finally stopping to rest. I no longer had the bright sunlight to guide my way. My eyes landed on the edge of the upcoming woods; the trees would provide sufficient cover for me until morning.

I moved some leaves around and pulled out my blanket from my green backpack. Using the bag as a pillow, I lay down to get a good nights sleep.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long. I couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when I was abruptly awoken by a loud howl.

I jumped up and looked around for the source. There was nothing around… At least that I could see. It was probably just a wolf somewhere. There _was_ a full moon. I started to lie back down, but then there was another howl, closer this time.

I stood and packed my backpack, just in case I needed to flee. If I had learnt anything from home, it was to always be prepared, no matter what.

There was another howl, even closer this time, and I heard leaves crunching over to my left. I turned and slowly started walking north in hopes of avoiding whatever creature was headed my way.

_'Crack!'_

No such luck. I stepped on a tree branch and the sound of it breaking echoed throughout the trees. There was a growl and a giant black beast leapt from the bushes near where I had been laying.

I froze, and watched the animal as it sniffed the air. It looked like some sort of dog… but it was much larger. It certainly didn't look like any kind of dog I'd ever seen.

Then the creature locked eyes with me and growled angrily. I could see flames reflected in its eyes as it slowly approached me. Whatever this thing was… it certainly didn't like me.

I was frozen in fear, not fully realizing what was going on. I stood and watched the dog crouch down to attack me, never breaking eye contact. Then it howled and I snapped out of my stupor just as it leapt into the air. I turned and ran through the trees as fast as my short legs would allow me too. I could hear the animal not far behind me, crashing through the trees.

I turned left and right, going in circles around trees in hopes of throwing it off my scent. I jumped over fallen trees and ran around stumps. But nothing would discourage the monstrous beast.

Stopping behind a rather large rock to catch my breath, I looked around to get an idea of where I was. But there were no clues as to where I was. All I saw was a bunch of trees everywhere. I wasn't even going north anymore. I remembered crossing into New York earlier that day, but that was all I knew.

A howl from the dog brought me back to reality and I prepared to run again, but I froze as another howl answered the call of the first. And then another... And then multiple howls at once. I paled and took off in the direction I thought would lead me to safety.

Boy was I wrong. Two of the giant black beasts jumped out from the trees, snarling ferociously. I slowly took a few steps backwards, before turning and bolting back in the opposite direction. The sounds behind me confirmed that they were close on my heels.

I had barely started running when two more of the creatures appeared out of the trees. They were soon joined by what I believe was the first one, and I found myself surrounded by five of the giant, snarling creatures.

I knew I was done for and I closed my eyes, wishing that by some miracle someone would save me. The dogs were close enough now that I could feel their hot breath on me. I winced, thinking that it was the end for me…

Suddenly there were loud shouts and the dogs yelped in what sounded like pain. I slowly opened one eye cautiously to see what was going on and I couldn't believe what I saw.

Both eyes wide with wonder, I watched as a group of young girls in silvery outfits fire arrows at the five beasts. The dogs yelped and winced in pain and the girls shouted louder. An auburn-haired girl of about the age of 13 stepped forward and by the way she carried herself I could tell that she was the leader of this strange crew.

The girl nodded once and the archers fired silvery arrows one final time. All five dogs exploded into golden dust that promptly disappeared upon touching the ground. The archers lowered their arrows and looked to their leader for further instructions.

She said nothing, but turned and approached me instead. The girls followed close behind her. As she got closer noticed that she had silvery eyes that showed signs of intelligence far beyond the average 13 year old.

She looked at me inquiringly. "Do you know what those creatures were?"

I shook my head, still in shock from my near death experience.

She nodded as if she already knew the answer. "They're called hellhounds. Nasty creatures. We've been chasing them for half the night."

I frowned in disbelief. "He…hellhounds?"

"Yes. Straight from the Underworld." She paused and looked at me curiously, just as one of the archers stepped forward. The girl was dressed in sort of punk-ish clothes and she wore a silver tiara in her black hair.

"My lady, do you think she's a…?"

The silver-eyed girl nodded. "Yes, I believe so. Why else would five hellhounds be after one person? In fact, I'm sure of it. There's no other explanation."

She turned back to me. "Do you know why those hellhounds were chasing you?"

I shook my head again. What were they talking about? "No… I was sleeping and I was woken by a howl and I've been running from them ever since. I have no idea why. I've never even heard of hellhounds before. Except in the old Greek myths of course."

The girl chuckled. "My dear, those aren't myths. The Greek gods are real. And the reason those hellhounds were after you is because you are a demi-god. A child of a mortal… and a god."

"No. That's not possible. It can't be." I rapidly shook my head. There was no way…

Again she chuckled. "I assure you. We are very real."

I frowned. "But… wait, we? Who… who are you?"

The moonlight seemed to be reflected in her silver eyes as she smiled. "I am Artemis, Goddess of the moon, archery, and the hunt."

* * *

**Whoo! Artemis probably has to be my favorite goddess, she's just that awesome. :D Sooo... How about some reviews? Please... -TL16**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the wait guys! I finally finished the chapter! I got stuck, but yesterday I was inspired, and so this chapter turned out a lot longer than I thought it'd be. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I stared at the silvery-eyed girl, or Artemis, as she claimed to be. It was just too astounding to believe. This young girl? Artemis? It didn't make sense.

But then again, I had witnessed the hellhounds explode into golden dust when shot with the silvery arrows. Maybe there was some truth in all of this. But me? A demi-god?

"Okay… Sure." I nodded like I believed her.

Artemis knew otherwise. "You don't believe me, do you? Very well. Perhaps this shall convince you."

She waved her hand and a sparrow, which had just landed nearby, turned into a raven, and flew off into a nearby tree.

I watched this with amazement. It was so impossible… yet so real. This must be some sort of dream.

"Wow…"

Artemis smirked. "Now do you believe me, child? No matter. We need to get you to safety." She turned to the silvery-clothed girls. "Thalia?"

The girl with the tiara stepped forward. "Yes, my lady?"

The goddess motioned to me. "I want you to walk with the girl and try to explain what is going on in more detail. We shall head for the camp. Luckily we aren't too far from it. We shall most likely arrive by dawn."

The girl, Thalia, nodded and walked to stand by me. "Yes, my lady."

Artemis started walking and everyone immediately followed. I glance over at Thalia. She smiled at me.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's Desirea. You can call me Desi though."

"Well, Desi, how did you manage to get all the way out here?"

I thought about running away from home, walking for weeks through the most obscure places, hiding from anyone who might be trying to find me.

"Umm…"

She laughed and patted me on the back. "A runaway huh?"

I frowned; confused. How did she know that I was a runaway?

Thalia smiled and responded as if she could read my mind. "I was a runaway myself. I always can tell if a half-blood is a runaway or one that has been escorted by a satyr, or both. There's quite a big difference."

I nodded, that explained it. "So… who are you guys?"

She smiled again, her electric blue eyes sparkling. "We are the Hunters of Artemis. We are the faithful companions of Artemis. We join her on the hunt and we are immortal, unless we fall in battle. We do not age once we take the our oath."

I raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Oath?"

Thalia nodded. "We have to swear to forsake the company of men and to be faithful to our goddess, in exchange for eternal youth. Artemis is one of the maiden goddess you know."

I nodded. It made sense. "Not a bad deal."

She laughs. "No, its not."

"So, what is this camp that we're going to?" I looked up at Thalia confused. I had no idea what I was about to get into. But I guess it couldn't be any worse than being chased down by a bunch of hellhounds and saved by the goddess of the hunt, and then suddenly finding out I'm part god.

"Camp Half-Blood," Thalia explained, "Is a safe haven for half-bloods. Inside the camp's magical boundaries, you will be safe from monsters."

I nodded in understanding. "Like the hellhounds."

"Exactly. You will also learn how to defend yourself, in the event that you are face to face with a monster. You'll be around other kids like you, make friends and occasionally an enemy or two, but really you will all be as close as family, sticking together no matter what."

I squinted my eyes suspiciously. She sure did know a lot about this. "You sound like you know this from experience. Are you a half-blood?"

Thalia nodded. "Yes. I am. I spent a short time at camp before becoming a hunter. But that, my friend, is a long story."

I looked down at my feet. "So… How do you know who your godly parent is? Or do you even know?"

She smiled sympathetically. "Some find out. Your parent will claim you in front of the whole camp. They send some sort of magical sign. But others… they don't find out. Well, at least that's how it used to be. Nowadays just about every single camper is claimed."

I smiled, relieved that I would be able to know who my godly parent was. "So you're a half-blood? Who's your parent, if I may ask?"

She laughed. "It's completely fine. My father is Zeus. The sky god. Head of the Olympians. The big guy."

I stared in wonder. "Are you serious? Your father is Zeus… Wow…"

"Yeah, I get that sometimes." Thalia laughed some more and I blushed sheepishly.

"Sorry… I get excited."

She waved it off. "Nah, it's fine. So, Desi. Are you looking forward to camp?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. This is all so sudden. But I think this is where I'm meant to go. We are headed north after all."

Thalia looked at me quizzically and I realized that I had mentioned that we were going north. Oh… well, I suppose now it didn't matter too much and the only way to explain was to tell the story of this dream.

"Well, you see… I ran away after I had this dream. There was a spinning compass with strange symbols on it and after a while it stops, pointing towards North. And it was a recurring dream as well, so I knew that it was important. So I left home."

Thalia nodded, amazed. "And so you've been headed north all this time?"

"Yep. Since about… March, I'd say."

"Since March! That's 3 months! How have you managed that long? Usually half-bloods don't stay unnoticed longer than a few hours in the mortal world. A monster or a satyr usually finds them by then. Usually the monster though…"

Shrugging, I explain my journey. Thalia listened closely, intrigued at the notion that I'd gone unnoticed on my own for such a long time.

"I took the lesser known roads, staying clear from any civilization. I saw a few strange things but I just went around them hoping I'd go unnoticed. I know people have been looking for me, but I've managed to outsmart them. A few of these people work for my mother and step-father, but thinking about it now… I guess some of them could have been monsters…. And that one guy did look like a goat…"

I looked down at my feet, feeling guilty. "I kinda feel bad now."

"What is it, Desi?"

I looked up shamefacedly. "I flipped that guy into a dumpster."

Laughing, Thalia hugged me and wiped a single tear from her eye. Apparently the notion of me flipping a satyr into a dumpster was funny. Okay…

"Really? Desi, it's alright. You didn't know. Hey, look at it this way. At least you know how to defend yourself! I've seen half-bloods that had been kept locked up their whole lives, never encountered a single monster, and have absolutely no idea how to protect themselves. Even after a year of camp they still can't fight. You, however, I believe that you will be just fine."

With a small chuckle, I smiled. "I sure hope so."

Just then, a loud roaring appeared out of nowhere. Artemis and a few of the hunters groaned and I look around confused.

"Thalia, what's going on?"

With a slight, amused grin, Thalia explained. "I believe that we have an unexpected visitor. Now that I think about it, it is about time for his monthly visit."

Still confused, I watched as the Hunters step off to one side as Artemis stood waiting impatiently. She looked very annoyed at whatever was occurring.

Standing with Thalia and the rest of the Hunters, I glace around nervously. The roaring continued and the temperature felt like it was increasing.

"Thalia? Who's this "unexpected visitor" we're waiting for?"

Thalia turned her head as a bright light appeared in the sky, as did the others. I looked away as well, not wanting to find out what would happen if I didn't. The temperature was indeed much warmer now and I found myself sweating.

"Thalia?" I whispered. She didn't hear me.

The light died and I decided that it was safe to look. I gasped.

Right in front of Artemis was a bright red Maserati Spyder. The moon goddess frowned, very unpleased by this occurrence.

"Thalia, what's going on?"

Thalia finally turned back and faced me. "It would seem that I was correct. We have an unexpected visitor. This shall be interesting. Ready meet another god?"

I look at Thalia incredulously. "Are you serious? Who?"

Thalia looked at the bright red sports car and sighed as its driver door opened up. Several of the Hunter's began to groan and complain.

"Lady Artemis's twin brother. The sun god, Apollo."

I was about to speak again, but a loud exclamation caught my attention.

"Little sister! How are you?!"

Artemis frowned. "I'm fine, Apollo. Now, may I ask, what are you doing here?"

Apollo was tall, tan, and surprisingly hot, no pun intended. He removed his shades to reveal mischievous blue eyes. While Artemis appeared as a 13 year-old, Apollo chose to be around the age of 17-18. No surprise as to why he called her "little sister". He swept his sandy, blonde hair away from his eyes and grinned.

"Oh, just dropping by for my monthly visit. Wanted to see how you were."

Artemis didn't look convinced. "Mmm hmm… And what else? You never come this early. And usually you send some sort of warning before you show up."

Apollo laughed, a bright, cheerful cackle. It was almost melodious. Artemis frowned even more.

"Apollo…" She sounded impatient, with a dangerous edge to her voice.

"Okay, okay. You're right. This is no ordinary visit. I came here to see someone and for once, sis, it's not you."

This seemed to interest the goddess. Her voice went from danger mode to a curious inquire.

"Oh, really? And who might that be?"

Apollo turned towards the Hunters, and me, and looked around, searching for someone in particular. Then he locked eyes with me and grinned.

"There she is!"

I frown and shrink back in apprehension. He motions for me to come to him and I look to Thalia for help.

"Thalia? What's going on?"

She shook her head. "For once… I have no idea."

Apollo waves to me once more and I nervously take a step towards him, hesitating for a moment before taking another step.

Sensing my hesitation, he spoke again. "Come on, Desi. It's alright."

That was enough to make me freeze in my tracks. He knows my name? Yeah he's a god and all, but still… How on earth did he know?

With a chuckle, he continues. "Yes, I know who you are. I made this trip especially for you, so come on over here. I promise I don't bite."

Slowly I make my way over to where Artemis and Apollo stood. Artemis watched silently, immensely curious as to what her brother was up to.

Apollo smiled as I came to a stop in front of him. "That's it my girl. See that wasn't so hard."

I nervously chuckle and look down at the ground.

"Now, I bet you're wondering why I wanted to speak with you, am I right? And how I know you're name and so on?"

I nodded, still looking down at the ground. "Yeah…"

He took his hand and placed it under my chin, bringing my head up. Our eyes locked and suddenly I was no longer nervous. There was a strange calmness shown in his eyes and heard in his voice.

Apollo smiled, sensing my anxiety disappearing. "Usually, I don't do this. Actually, this is a first for me. But, sweetie, you're special, one of a kind. So I made an exception."

I frowned, unsure of what the god was talking about. "What do you mean?"

With a smirk, Apollo continued. "Well, Desi. Usually us gods send some sort of sign, but seeing as there are no others of your heritage. I came to do this in person."

Suddenly it dawned on me exactly what was going on and everything at once began to make perfect sense. My personality, my musical tastes. My outdoor skills. I gasped in realization. Artemis too, looked a bit surprised, as she had figured it out as well.

Apollo smiled fondly and his blue eyes glinted in the sunlight. "I think you see now, Desirea Coral Short..."

I stand there in awe, his use of my full name confirming what I had already figured out. He continues nonetheless.

"…Daughter of Apollo."

* * *

** Apollo is amazing as well. Artemis and Apollo. My favorite god and goddess. Especially in PJO. Review please! Oh and any ideas for an adventure? -TL16**


End file.
